Savages
by VioletOD
Summary: This is based on the end of Pocahontas...the song savages part 2. The Volturi and the Romans are about to fight. Bella is part of the Volturi...what she doesn't know is there using Edward as the sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

_SM owns everything, based on the end of Pocahontas and using the song savages part 2 in the Disney movie Pocahontas. Takes place after Edward leaves Bella_

_100 years later…_

Bella's POV

"Bella are you in there?" I heard Jane call knocking on the door slightly.

"Yeah, come in." I said setting down my book. Jane looked at me and then sat next to me on the bed.

"All of us are leaving soon." Jane said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Romans, want a war, and Aro decided to give them one." Jane said with an angelic smile.

"Well have fun; kill a few Romans for me. Wait maybe I could go!" I said with enthusiasm.

"NO!" she said quickly. I looked at her quizzically. "You know Aro, he doesn't want you to regret anything plus you have not had enough time in the practice room with the others." She said, but she seemed like she was hiding something.

"If you say so." I said picking up my book.

"We won't be long." Jane said smiling she waved at me and then she was out the door.

I heard a commotion in the hallway and I wandered out into the hallway. When Felix and Heidi saw me approach they slammed something back into the dungeon.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing just getting the prisoner ready to be killed, to start the war and all. Really boring stuff, you should go back into your room." Heidi said smiling. I shrugged and turned around and went back into my room.

As I layed on my bed, my thoughts started to drift to the love of my existence. Edward Cullen. He hurt me so bad, but I missed him so much. I wondered if he was having fun with his distractions.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

"We're almost ready, it's almost sunrise." Felix called locking my hands in chains. The Volturi were smart people, came up with venom chains, every time you tried to break them they stung you with venom.

I was prepared to die; I've been ready to die since the moment I found out my Bella was dead. I already died that day.

I was in Rome with my family when I met Stacy; she's the roman leader's daughter. We were quick friends but she wanted to be more. I couldn't eve think about being more with her when my Bella was gone. I cringed internally. Then the Volturi took me as a sacrifice to piss of the Romans, sounds fun. As long as it gets me closer to Bella.

"It's time bring him." Heidi said walking into the dungeon with Demetri. Felix opened the gate and I just walked willingly.

"It's almost like he wants to die." Felix said to Heidi. Heidi just shrugged. They walked with me on both sides. Felix and Heidi went up first, I followed behind them then we heard footsteps and then they pushed me back into the dungeon. That actually hurt. I heard them talking to someone but I could barley hear there conversation. Demetri walked up to them.

"That was a close one." Demetri muttered.

"I'm telling you she's going to find out and this whole thing's going to stop." Felix said.

"Who do you think is going to tell her?" Demetri asked.

"Gianna." Felix stated confidently.

"No, I think she'll just come and then see what we're about to do and stop it." Demetri said.

"I bet you 20 bucks, its Gianna." Felix said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're on." Demetri said shaking Felix's hand.

"You ready?" Felix asked looking at me. I nodded.

"It's so weird." Demetri said probably commenting on me not caring enough to die.

"I know." Felix said and they both stared at me.

"Stop ogling at the boy and come on." Heidi commanded but they didn't move an inch.

"Why do you want to die?" Felix asked, now even Heidi looked interested. Well I was going to die anyway.

"I lost the love of my existence a long time ago." I said sadly.

"How?" Demetri asked, they all had a burning gaze.

"Apparently she jumped or fell off a cliff." I said remembering the grief I felt as I heard it. They were gaping at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing." Heidi said.

"Do you think he's talking about…" Felix trailed off whispering to Demetri.

"That's how we put that she died. It's possible but then why would he…" Demetri whispered back.

"I have no idea." Felix said shaking his head.

"Hey if we're right you won't die today." Demetri said and then Jane came walking in.

"Aro's waiting let's go." They gave her a sharp nod then we started walking.

"You're not restraining him?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"He wants to die, for reasons that we think we know of." Felix said shrugging is shoulders. Jane looked at me confused then shook her head and we walked to throne room.

"Hello Edward. Let's go." Aro commanded.

"Hey Aro, have you by any chance read Edward's thoughts?" Demetri asked.

"No why?" Aro asked as we starting walking to the battle field.

"Just wondering." Demetri asked and he fell back into step with the others. I wondered how my family was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

"Well do you see him?" Emmett asked impatiently. I tried harder but I couldn't see Edward's future. I shook my head. Everyone groaned.

"I know where he is." Stacy said walking into the room; I couldn't help but to glare at her, as if she could ever take my best friends place.

"Well?" Rosalie asked irritated.

"The Volturi took him, they're planning to kill him at sunrise." She said. Esme collapsed into Carlisle.

The Volturi huh? I looked into they're future, now I see it. NO EDWARD! Then I saw what happened next.

"My father has aligned his Roman troops for battle, we will get him back." She said.

"Stacy if you can save my brother, than you will become part of this family." I said. She nodded and then we ran to meet up with the rest of the Romans.

"What are you thinking? Stacy the selfish little brat?" Rosalie said grabbing my hand.

"Trust me." I said and I looked down and pretended to grieve.

Bella's POV

I was bored of staying in my room. Mostly everyone left for the battle. I hopped everyone was alright. I thought of Edward again and I tried to clear him from my thoughts, but it wouldn't. I got up and walked down into the throne room. Empty. I walked out into the lobby and found Gianna. She looked up at me and then she blushed.

"Hi Bella." She said nervously. Her heart rhythm was erratic.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, are you going to the battle field." She asked.

"No, they told me to stay."

"Well why let them have all the fun you should." She said a little bit too much convincing.

"Why should I go?" I asked.

"No reason, as fun?" she said as she made it sound like a question.

"What aren't you telling me?" I said. She sighed.

"They're using a sacrifice to start the war." She said uneasily. "I thought you should know, but they said it was better this way."

"Who are they sacrificing?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen." She said. Then I was running.


	4. Chapter 4

Third person POV

Bella ran as fast as she could as soon as she got from underground. She didn't know which way they went exactly she tried to sniff the air for the lightest hint of there trail she saw the light rising behind the trees and she gasped.

"Sunrise." She whispered.

On the other side of Italy Ruber, Stacy's father and the leader of the Roman Empire stepped out in the other side of Italy with his army. A big clearing was before him, this was they're battle field. Aro stepped out too with his army.

**SONG: SAVAGES from the movie Pocahontas **

"This will be the day, let's go men!" Ruber ordered and his whole army stepped up to him.

"This will be the morning, bring out the prisoner." Aro commanded and Felix held the chains as he walked with him to the front. Edward stood there and looked across the field and saw his family there with unshed tears in there eyes. Edward smiled a sad smile at them.

"We will see them dying in the dust." The Volturi sang.

Back in Voltera Bella was sitting on top of the wall's trying to see which way they went, trying to stop this war that was going to end the love her existence. Bella paused; they had a connection even if Edward didn't want her. She stopped and tried to feel Edward she felt a flash telling her east.

"I don't know what I can do; still I know I have to try." Bella sand jumping off the wall and running in the direction she thought was right.

"Now we make them pay!" Ruber's army sang.

"Eagle help my feet to fly." Bella sang running as fast as she could.

"Now with out a warning." The Volturi sang.

Bella started running down the mountain.

"Mountain help my heart be great." Bella sang.

"Now we leave them bone and blood and rust." The Volturi and the Romans sang glaring at each other.

"Spirits of the earth and sky please don't let it be to late." Bella said jumping over the river and running full speed.

"It's them or us, they're just a bunch of filthy stinkin savages savages…" the two groups yelled at each other.

"Demons" The Roman's yelled.

"Devil" the Volturi yelled back.

"Kill them!" Ruber yelled.

"Savages, Savages!" they both yelled. "What are we waiting for? Destroy they're evil race until they're not a trace left, we will sound the drums off war!" Both sides yelled.

"How loud are the drums of war?" Bella snag, she could smell them; she tired to make Edward fell okay. At the same time the Volturi sang "Now we sound the drums of war." as Aro raised his arm to crush Edward's skull. Aro made Edward bend down so he looked at the Romans. Edward felt this spark in his heart and he didn't understand it.

"Now we sound the drums…" Volturi sang and Bella ran into the clearing and the all the Cullen's stared at her in shock except for Alice she smirked. Bella looked frantically around for Edward. "Of" the Volturi sang and she finally found him and saw Aro's hand about to crush him.

"Is the death of all I love carried in the drumming off..." Bella sang running for Edward.

"WAR!" Both sides yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I threw myself at Edward as Aro's hand came down and I heard Edward whispered "I love you" as his eyes locked on me. Aro staggered back as I threw myself in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this Bella?" he asked dumfounded.

"You can't hurt Edward to start this war. He's innocent isn't he?" I challenged.

"Yes but—"

"But nothing Aro! You can't do this." I yelled.

"Pay up." I heard Felix say in the background. I heard someone groan, someone like Demetri.

"Edward Cullen I presume." He said looking at me I nodded. "I see. I apologize Bella, I didn't know." Then Aro turned to the rest of the Volturi. "Dear ones there is no fight today, let's go home." Then Aro looked at Felix. "Release him."

Aro and most of the Volturi left besides Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane and Heidi. Felix walked over and unlocked the chain. Edward was wobbly as he got to his feet. Probably lack of food. He swayed and I wrapped his arm around my neck to help him.

"You knew." I said to them.

"Well Demetri, Felix and I weren't sure." Heidi stated.

"I did know, and I just wished it would have happened after what he did to you." Jane said and then she took her brothers hand and they left.

"I'll see you guys at home." I said and they took that as they're indication to leave. Edward was very light and was wobbly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he smiled down at me.

"So you're my angel, I'm glad." He said smiling more.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked. I heard his family chuckle.

"Well is this heaven or hell?" he asked looking around. "Or some type of limbo?" he asked cocking his head at the forest.

"Edward." A girl with blonde hair called. He looked at her and then groaned.

"Defiantly hell." He said glumly. I ignored the girl…for the moment. "Well you're here so I'll take it either way." He said nuzzling himself into my hair. Something just occurred to me.

"Edward you're not dead." I said and he chuckled.

"It's okay with me, you don't have to lie to me." he said. "Is this what I get for lying to you?"

"Edward your not…when did you lie to me?" I asked, what was he talking about?

"God didn't tell you, or the devil didn't which ever…I left you because I love you, you silly beautiful girl." He said kissing my cheek.

"What do you mean you left me because you loved me?" I said angrily if this was true he was going to pay, dearly.

"Well every time I was around you, you got hurt and I didn't want to cause you anymore pain. So I told you I didn't love you so you could move on." He said still a little bit wobbly. I turned him to look at me. Why would he lie about this? He thought he was dead, no need to make amends.

"He loves you that's why." Alice said chuckling. They all were, they also looked happy. I missed them too. I looked back at Edward I reached up and grabbed his face and then kissed him so fiercely I thought the forest went up in flames.

"You're not dead Edward Cullen." I said and his mouth dropped open.

"You're really here?" he asked flabbergasted, all I could do was nod. Then he was swinging me around. "Bella, I'm so sorry for all I've done. Please forgive me." he got down onto his knees and if he could have cried I knew he would have been.

"I love you Edward and nothing is going to change that." I said pulling him up. He beamed at me and then kissed me fiercely. The forest might not be on fire but I defiantly was.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said resting his forehead on mine. Then his family was around us, hugging him, hugging me. Then we started walking to they're house when someone called Edward's name. Edward groaned and squeezed my hand.

"I'm so happy your alright." She said swinging her hair over her shoulder. Then she eyed me and when she saw us holding hands she glared at me.

"Hello Stacy." He replied, kissing my temple. I smiled at him, Stacy looked pissed.

"Who's this?" she asked taking a deep breath.

"This is MY Bella." He said and I chuckled at the emphases on my.

"Yeah so get lost and never come anywhere near Edward again!" Alice screamed. Stacy looked shocked. "Well SCRAM!" Alice growled. Then Stacy started off running sobbing all the way.

"Thanks Alice." I said and she smiled.

"Well its okay I know exactly how you're going to re pay me." she said smug.

"How is that?" I asked and Edward growled.

"I haven't even asked her." Edward pleaded, Alice nodded and then handed Edward something. Then Edward looked at me and then bent down on one knee and I gasped. In his hand was a ring, a beautiful ring.

"It's beautiful." Was all I could say.

"It was my mother's." he said. He looked up at me through his long eyelashes. He took my left hand and kissed it. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" he asked. I heard the Cullen's hold there breath, except Alice who smirked knowingly.

"Yes." I replied and he slid the ring on my finger and kissed the ring, and then my hand and then my mouth.

"Now I can tell you." Alice said skipping over to me. "I get to plan the wedding." She said smugly. I sighed; of course Alice was going to win this one. Alice laughed at me as she watched my face.

"Great." I said sarcastically. The Cullen's laughed and ran back to the house. Edward and I walked, we did have forever. But the way he was looking at me, I didn't think we could wait forever for the honeymoon. I growled as he crushed my lips to his. And we started our forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note—

Hey guys, I know it was short, but it wasn't a big idea. I don't even know how I thought of it. PLEASE REVIEW! Send the love: p

Violet

xoxoxo


End file.
